The invention is an improvement over the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,658 which was granted on May 11, 1982. The patent discloses apparatus for rotating a cable about its longitudinal axis and moving the cable through plant growth and winding it upon the cable and, in the process, pulling the roots of the plant for precluding or minimizing regrowth.
The patent discloses the apparatus as being useful with a pair of land vehicles, or one land vehicle and a boat, or with a pair of boats. In operation, a cable is moved through plant growth, the cable is rotated about its longitudinal axis, the plants, or weeds, are wrapped about the cable which is then drawn back into the apparatus, and cutters are provided for removing the plant growth from the cable.